Wendy Marvell The Girl With Blue Hair
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: Another fanfiction that takes place across the story line of the Grand Magic Games and pass the Tartaros Arc. So warning potential spoilers! I wanted to slowly show the attraction between Wendy and Romeo because again they are young. So find out what happened between these two during the Games, the war and when a evil pervert takes an interest in Wendy.
1. Wendy Marvell

Wendy Marvell The Girl With Blue Hair

I never thought about girls much until the day a girl with striking dark blue hair walked into the guild hall. That was the day Wendy Marvell a Sky Dragon Slayer joined Fairytail. I was too young to talk to her back then and most of the time I was jealous of her. She spent most of her time with Natsu going on jobs and missions something; I wish I could do. That way I could learn from him and one day become as strong as him. Still despite that I could remember getting lost in thought every time I saw her. I would see her sitting at the bar with Carla who I didn't like too much but she always siting there. She always had a smile on her face it always such a pretty smile and her laugh was just as beautiful. There was a trill in her voice every time she laughed and with her every laugh her dark blue hair would sway in the wind. Catching the light with every bounce. I always wondered how her voice could trill and chime in appeasing tone even when she was talking. Even the way she smelled like sweet honeysuckle I always wondered how she could smell like that naturally. Wendy was fascinating to me and I didn't have the slightest idea as to why. I didn't dwell on that much however and for the moment everything was good. Till the day of the S-class trial I can remember standing at the docks watching her wave goodbye with her dark blue hair whipping around in the wind. I can remember the sinking feeling I felt in my stomach that day but I assumed I was just jealous of Wendy. I never imagined that would be the last time I saw that dark blue hair swaying in the wind. That was the day my world disappeared that was the day that Wendy Marvell disappeared for seven years.

Losing everyone that day on Tenroe Island devastated all the remaining members of the guild. Even after my dad became guild master keeping everyone moral up wasn't easy. Their hearts and spirit had sunk with Tenroe Island and it all went downhill from there. We lost the guild hall, we lost all the respect and Fairytail wasn't getting job requests. I remember being upset about Natsu, Gramps, and Erza the most I cared about everyone else but those three stuck with me the most. However as the years went by I started thinking about one person more and more Wendy. One day I was running some errands for my father I was helping him in any way I could to try and keep Fairytail alive. I wasn't really looking where I was going that day and somehow I ended up in front of the guild hall well our old guild hall. It felt like my heart was breaking all over again because the Fairytail flag wasn't flying high in the sky it was another flag. As I looked down I could picture Erza, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel , and Lucy all standing in front of the hall laughing smiling. The memory itself was so warm it made me smile. If I am being totally honest that was probably the first in a long time that I smiled a genuine smile. I remember watching them and seeing Wendy run out to meet them her hair bouncing around catching the light. She was smiling she always did have such a warm smile. Suddenly I felt my chest tighten it felt empty that painful type of empty.

 ** _Why did it hurt so much?_**

But I moved on because even though I was hoping that they would all come home someday some part of me knew they weren't ever coming back. When I got back to the guild hall that day I saw Rufus painting away muttering something about colors. All over the tables next to him were paintings of Natsu and the others of how they would look like now. I wish he would stop doing that but at the same time I hoped he wouldn't it was the only way for us to see what they would look like now. With every passing day it was like my memory of them was getting hazier and hazier and soon they would become just that a memory. But I noticed as he was muttering away he was rapidly mixing together two shades of blue and as my eyes darted up and my hands tightened. He was painting Wendy she looked taller her legs were longer and her hair it was still a vibrant and dark as ever. I felt that pain again in my chest and looked away I busied myself in my work which is what everyone sort of did these days. I was cleaning up after hours since it was only a temporary guild hall no one really took care of it. But I didn't want to the live in a pigs nest so I would clean up to help keep everyone's spirts up. As I swept up some dust I noticed that beams of moonlight were shooting in I didn't realize it was so late. I saw a glimmer of blue and as I turned I saw that a beam of moonlight was shining on the painting of Wendy. Even though it was just a painting it seemed so alive she looked so real her hair was still glimmering in the moonlight. Her eyes were shinning just the same and her smile it was still so warm and kind. I could faintly smell the scent of fresh honeysuckle and hear her laugh. But then I felt that same empty pain in my chest and my hand tightened on my broom handle. I pulled a table cloth off of one of the tables and draped it over the painting before taking it to the storage room.

 ** _Stop wishing for something that's never going to happen_**

I said to myself as I walked out the door weeks passed and I forgot the painting ever existed. In all honesty I felt better than I had in years. I walked along the cobblestone path bags full of food in each hand I was trying to help out my dad any way I could. But as I walked along I could smell it.

 ** _No..._**

 ** _It couldn't be..._**

 ** _Could it?_**

 ** _It is!_**

Honeysuckle it was honeysuckle mingled with the scent of sea salt and it was coming from the docks. I dropped the bags letting all the food crash down to the ground not that I cared. I ran forward nearly knocking over people before I launched forward and grab on to a handle bar of a hanging sign. I pulled myself up and launched up landing on the roof of one of the buildings. I kept running across the rooftops jumping across each one along with some chimneys. As I running along I could see the others leaping up to join me they must caught the scent as well. Granted we weren't Dragon Slayers but we were mages. As the docks came into view I leaped off another roof and plummeted landing crouched behind my father. He was standing in front me he was trembling tears streaming down his face staring straight at the sea.

"T-They've come home." He sobbed falling to his knees.

I stood up and I could feel tears rushing forward as I saw a tattered Fairytail flag flapping madly in the wind on an old boat. With Natsu, Cana and Gramps waving at the helm of the ship they were smiling. Then I saw the dash of blue leaning over the boat waving with her dark hair dancing in the ocean breeze it was Wendy. She was crying but she was smiling I felt that empty pain slowly melt away because Wendy and the others were finally home.

As they got off the ship it turned into a hugging party as Lucy got quite emotional. Natsu and Gramps were mostly concerned about the new guild hall. As we got inside it turned into one giant hug feast and eventually I got closer to Wendy who looked at me in sheer disbelief.

"R-Romeo is that you?" she asked.

I chuckled nervously I remembered that the last time she saw me was seven years ago when I was six. Now we were about the same age even though technically she was twenty but I didn't bother mentioning that.

"Yep what do you think?" I asked stupidly as I struck an awkward pose and began to mentally face palm myself for saying something so lame.

But she laughed and raised a finger to her lips before answering.

"You look a lot like Natsu it suits you." She said blushing slightly.

 ** _Why is she blushing?!_**

Seeing her blush made my heart jump to my throat and I felt myself start to tremble. Suddenly Gramps called everyone to attention and Wendy turned. Seeing her next to me smiling and seeing everyone else fill the guild hall I felt happy for the first time in seven years. Everyone was here filling the guild hall to brim I smiled I was finally home.

* * *

HELLO! Alright so here is the first chapter of a new Wendy and Romeo Fanfiction as requested by foofung. Not much of a cliffhanger I know but tune in tomorrow at 9 pm to find out Wendy Point of view about coming home and what happens between her and Romeo during all the drama of the grand magic games.


	2. A Helpless Hero

WENDY P.O.V

Seven years. I had been asleep for seven years if I am being totally honest it didn't feel like that at all. I could remember the explosion and then it was as though I blinked and it was seven years later. Seeing everyone again was both a happy moment and a sad one because although I was so happy to see them again. I realized that they had suffered seven years without us they had lost nearly everything but stayed together because they believed that we were coming back. One person in particular I couldn't believe was standing right in front me. That was Romeo Conbolt.

As Gramps gave his speech I looked over at him he was awfully cute the way his dark hair fell teasingly across his face. He was taller his features were more defined and he was wearing a vest and baggy pants just like Natsu . After Gramps finished his speech I was pumped for training I never liked fighting but I would fight for the honor of my guild. As I turned around I faced Romeo and something came over me I lunged at him wrapping my arms around his neck. I hugged him tight he was surprised at first but he gently hugged me around my waist. I could feel tears forming but I tried to fight them back which didn't work. I felt so happy to be able to even see my guild mates again considering on the island I was sure I would die. At the same time I felt so guilty I had left everyone and Romeo for seven years. I had just disappeared on them without any warning I remembered when my guild had disappeared on me. Feeling alone like that I never experienced pain like that and to do that to Fairytail. I couldn't help but cry.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Romeo gave a small sigh and tightened his grip on my waist pulling me closer.

"It's ok your home now that's all that matters." He whispered back.

I smiled and said goodbye I had training to do which for the most part was fun. Unlocking my Second Origin wasn't the best experience very painful in fact but it was worth it I was so much stronger. Not that it mattered much I was attacked and unable to participate in the preliminaries. I felt like I had let my whole guild down again I felt useless again. When I woke up Porluysica was fixing some herbs for me and told me that Romeo had been here earlier. I don't know why but it made me smile to hear that he had been here to check up on me. Too bad I had been asleep unable to talk to him apparently him and the entire guild were really worried about me. They also wanted to catch my attacker but for now I told them to focus on the Games. It was a pretty disappointing start with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray all losing but slowly we started gaining ground. Eventually I was given the ok from Porlyusica to participate in the Games again and I was determined to win one for my guild. I was going to versus a girl named Cheryl I wasn't too keen on fighting her but for my guild I would.

Macao P.O.V

I was looking forward to Wendy's match she seemed so determined and she had worked so hard. It certainly showed when Wendy pulled off her Sky Drill I was in shock at how that shy little girl had become such a fierce warrior. But after learning about Cheryl ability as a God Slayer things weren't looking so good for Wendy. I noticed as she lost ground my son Romeo his jaw clenched. His hands were tightening around the railing he looked ready to jump over the railing and into the fight. I was baffled by his expression I couldn't wrap my head around it. But I focused on the match again when Wendy had dropped to one knee things weren't looking good. As Cheryl told Wendy to give up it resulted in death stares and glares from Fairytail. But I looked over Wendy who was bruised and drained of nearly all her magical energy. I didn't know how much more she could take but suddenly Wendy bolted energy and anger blazing in her eyes and she screamed.

 _"_ _The fact that I'm standing her now means I'm also prepared to fight on behalf of my Guild. I don't need your pity. Until I've fallen and become unable to move any longer, please come at me with all you strength!"_

Seeing her stand so tall, proud and mighty it was hard to believe this was still the same Wendy Marvell. The whole guild and even the stadium roared in approval as Wendy and Cheryl started exchanging blows. Wendy was fiercely battling it out with Cheryl in an exchange of punches and kicks it was inspiring to say the least. As everyone watched the fight my eyes fell on Romeo I did a double take as I watched him. He was leaning on the railing his arms crossed in front of him and his face buried in his arms. Even though only his eyes were visible I was astounded by what I saw. He was entranced his eyes glimmering as he watched Wendy they were slightly drooping as well. Romeo looked like he was trapped in a dream trace as he watched Wendy. Below his eyes was a small blush that laid on his cheeks it was a supple lush pink. This look I recognized it anywhere it was the look I had once given his mother.

Romeo P.O.V

Hearing Wendy had been attacked wasn't the best start to the Grand Magic Games but making it through the first round was pretty great. We didn't have the best start but we did start gaining ground and now it was time for Wendy's match. Seeing her give it her all was amazing and I was entranced her Sky Drill was the highlight. But when Cheryl revealed that she was Sky God Slayer I got nervous that wasn't the best match for Wendy. As the match continued I felt my whole body grow ridged seeing Wendy being beat down. I wanted to leap off the railing and down to the arena to beat that Cheryl. Especially after she asked Wendy to give up but seeing Wendy bolt up and flat out refuse to. I couldn't help but stare as the battle royal raged on neither side giving in. After a flurry of kicks and punches the thirty minute timer finally rang out and Wendy had tied with Cheryl. That didn't matter much to the rest of the guild everyone was too proud of Wendy to say anything bad. After we all finished exchanging hugs I looked down at Wendy who was smiling but suddenly fell to one knee. My heart stopped and I dashed forward and I zigzagged through the crowd of people. Till I reached the other side and I dashed into one of the hallways running till I saw the staircase that reached to the tunnels that lead out to the arena. I leaped down into the staircase and ran down the rest of the way till I reached the tunnel. Wendy was smiling along with the Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy who were all congratulating her and patting her on the back. I ran forward and leaped into the circle grinning from ear to ear.

"Wendy you were amazing!" I exclaimed.

Wendy's face lit up but suddenly the color drained from her cheeks and she swayed forward. I felt my stomach drop and I rushed forward so that she was leaning over my shoulder.

"Wendy!" the other exclaimed.

She murmured weakly as she tried to stand up but I urged her to stop.

"You guys go the other matches are about to start I'll take her to Porlyusica." I assured them.

They nodded and told me to take care of her as they walked up the stairs and back out to the balcony. That left me and Wendy alone in the tunnel which I suddenly became painfully aware of. I could feel my heart start to thump, my back started sweating , and my knees got shaky.

What's going on?

Why do I feel so weird?

Am I sick?

I set that aside for now and adjusted myself so that I could turn Wendy around and place one of her arms over my shoulder.

"There we go." I said gently adjusting her weight.

She didn't weigh much honestly she was very dainty but as we walked toward the staircase she stopped me. She place one hand on the wall and she started standing up through gritted teeth she looked upset.

"You can stop I can get there by myself." She whispered her bangs covering her face.

I don't why but I started getting angry with Wendy why did she like so many others in our guild have to have so much pride. I couldn't stand it.

"You know you don't have to do everything on your own. I hate it when you, Natsu, Gray or Erza try to be the hero. Your strong no doubt about it so you don't have anything to prove to us least of all to me. If you give it your all and you happen to fall short that's why we are here to support each other. If not then what's the point of guild mates if you can't lean on them when you need help." I said softly.

She stopped for a minute and didn't answer causing me to panic because I might have just insulted her. But after a painful minute she smile and laughed before leaning against me.

"Alright." She said softly.

I could feel another blush creeping into my cheeks as she did this but I ignored it and helped her limp up the stairs. As we got into the infirmary I set her on the bed and let Porlyusica took over. She muttered to herself as she worked on Wendy mostly about Wendy pushing herself too much. Also that she shouldn't have used the Sky Drill move just yet but at the end she congratulated Wendy on a job well done. Wendy's face broke into a smile before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. I looked at her as she slept calmly strands of her vibrant blue hair sprayed around her face. Her lips were partly open and she was breathing softly as her eyes darted around under her eyelids I wondered what she was dreaming about. I could have stayed there and watched her but Carla came flying in most likely to give her another speech much along the lines of what Porlyusica had said. Since Wendy was fast asleep and given the fact that I didn't want to hear Carla's speech I left. I figured Wendy would want a full report on the rest of the matches when she woke up. Once the matches were over for the day Fairytail was in pretty good standings for the next round of the Grand Magic Games. I was pretty excited to tell Wendy all the exciting news but when I went to the infirmary she had been moved back to the inn. I looked for about an hour and couldn't find her and no one was much help since they were all in such a cheery mood. After asking around for bit Lucy finally pulled me off to the side.

"She is outside near the pond but be careful." She said as she pushed me toward the back entrance.

I was confused but I went outside regardless and behind the inn was a small garden. Trees were decorated with lights and bushes of roses were everywhere. After a bit of walking and getting lost a couple of times I made it through to a small pond where a dainty figure was hunched over. Wendy was sitting there hugging her knees close to her chest resting her chin on her knees with her bangs covering her eyes. Only her lips were visible as I sat beside her she looked really upset and it hurt seeing her look that way. I didn't know what to say or even how to begin to talk her I suddenly felt my throat swell up and my back started sweating. I gulped and took a breath before speaking in an attempt to at least say something.

"Hey..what are you doing out here everyone is having a really good time inside. Aren't you happy…" I began.

"Stop." She said cutting me off.

"H-Huh?" I stuttered starting to panic a bit.

"You don't need to pretend or pity me I know full well that Cheryl didn't go all out in that match. It wasn't a tie I lost." Wendy began and I could see her start to grit her teeth.

I admit the thought had crossed my mind but I hadn't given it much thought till right now.

"I wasn't any help in the prelims or in the match today I couldn't do anything just hold out till it at least counted as a tie. You guys have waited seven years for us to come back and help make things all right again. And so far all I've done is disappoint everyone I hate feeling so helpless so useless that someone has to come to my rescue. I trained hard and yet I can't even win one fight and this is what you guys have been waiting seven years…"she started raising her voice but I stopped her.

I grabbed Wendy and held her close muffling her face into my shoulder anything to stop the flow of words.

"Do you honestly think we care?" I growled.

"We don't care about the Games sure they are important but we could care less about them. All we care about is having you and the others back. We know you're strong Wendy there is no need to prove it to us. You aren't helpless or weak you have always given it your all and that's more than enough. You have saved us so many times with your healing magic so don't even think about calling yourself useless because you aren't not to me." I finished gripping her tightly.

After a moment Wendy tightened her grip on my shirt before letting go she pushed me back and stood up. She was smiling letting her hair sway in the wind and I could see the fire ignite in her eyes.

"Thanks Romeo. Your right I'm going to give it my all and I'll make sure that I help Fairytail in any way to win the Grand Magic Games." She said turning around walking toward the inn again.

As she walked away I smiled because I could see it Wendy was definitely all fired up and ready to give it her all in the Games. But I never did get the chance to see how Wendy would fair in the Games because soon after Lucy was kidnap and the war against the dragons began. I could remember being in the war zone fire was blazing through the city, people screaming, rubble and chunks of buildings everywhere. There was only one person I could think about during the fight and that was Wendy all I wanted to know was that she was safe. But soon my thoughts shifted when I got separated from my father in the war zone. I was running down an avenue when the steel dragon caught sight of me I could see the blood thirst in its eyes. I started running pumping my legs leaping over piles of rubble when I trip and chunks of wall fell on my leg. I tried yanking it out but it was jammed and I was pretty sure my ankle was now broken. The steel dragon got closer its mighty legs sending shockwaves across the ground as it got closer its lips curled into a smirk. It roared and began raising one of its mighty legs directly above my body I couldn't even close my eyes my whole body had be petrified.

* * *

Hey so yeah cliff hanger. I am so sorry! sort of not! Anyway I bit of more bad news the wifi where I happen to be at sucks so I don't know if I can post a new chapter everyday! IM SORRRRRYYYYY! But I will try to post every so often thank you again for the support and reviews are of course welcomed.


	3. Happiness Never Lasts

Suddenly Wendy's voice shouted out.

"I DON'T THINK SO! SKY DRAGON CLAW!" she yelled as she came plummeting down.

With one foot encaseed in a torrent of air she smacked her heel down into the snout of the dragon. It flinched and stumbled back roaring in outrage. As she came down she spun around allowing her other leg surrounded in air to kick the side of the dragon's snout. It roared again and this time it arched its neck and head back as it fixed its eyes on Wendy who was still mid-air. I could see the sparks ignited in its throat and as it roared thick molten hot flames came pouring out of its mouth coating Wendy.

"WENDY!" I screamed.

But then the stream of flames were shredded apart and I could see Wendy in the middle arms crossed in front of her face. I could see that she was controlling the air so that it thickened and spun around her encasing her in a protective orb. She uncrossed her arms and the protective orb of air dissipated. Slowly by commanding the wind Wendy lowered herself to the ground. I was entranced by Wendy as she descended downward. Shreds of fire were all around her as she descended setting her swaying dark hair alight. She looked fierce and bold as she touched the ground I had never seen Wendy like this before. Wendy had always been so shy but now here she was saving me standing proud and tall. As she touched the ground the dragon hissed at her letting its fork tongue slide between its teeth.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" she bellowed letting a hurricane of air encase the dragon.

It roared in pain as the air tore at its skin but I could tell it was far from being defeated. It broke apart from the attack and ran to the left to find some easier prey. As the dragon moved away I saw Wendy stagger a bit and fall to one knee.

"Wendy!" I exclaimed.

With a bit of effort I managed to push off the rubble that was on top of my leg and stagger up. Pain shot up my leg and I clenched my fist as I continued to limp forward till I made my way to Wendy. I kneeled in front of her examining her thankfully she wasn't baldy injured so I was relieved but her clothes were torn up and I could see a couple of small cuts. She just looked exhausted I could even sense that she was nearly reaching her limit her magical energy was nearly depleted.

"You ok?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gripped my arm and nodded slightly laughing she must have been happy that she was able to fend off the dragon. But she gripped my arm a bit tighter as her eyes fell on my ankle.

"Romeo." She said softly.

"Don't worry it just a cut." I said trying to bring toward me but I winched.

"Let me see it." She said seriously.

I did as she said wincing as I dragged it out and adjusted myself so that I was propped up by my hands. As she examined it I nearly fainted at the sight of it I didn't realize how bad it really was. My pants at the start my ankle were torn and covered in blood that was still slowly oozing out. Pieces of flesh were hanging off from my ankle from when I was trying to yank it out and I could see a bit of the broken bone. Wendy frowned but she placed her hand above the wound and they began to glow a vibrant green. I realized what she was doing and I reached out and gripped her hand.

"Stop! You don't have enough magical energy left. I'm fine you don't need to heal me." I said curtly.

"Romeo don't be an idiot!" she retorted.

"I can manage just fine on my own!" I yelled back.

"Look if I can at least mend the bone then you can support some of your weight instead of putting it all on me. If you don't let me and I have to support almost all of your weight then we are never going to be able to outrun the dragons. You said my healing magic has helped Fairytail in one way or another so please let me do this!" she exclaimed angry tears forming in her eyes.

I bent my head down and nodded. Wendy smiled and busied herself tearing off some of the shredded cloth from my pants. I could feel her magic energy slowly regrowing my bone it was painful but I stayed silent. I could feel her fastening a piece of wood from the pile of rubble to my ankle and tying it with some of the cloth she tore off.

"There. The bone is still fragile but this makeshift slit should make it easier to move." She said after tying the last knot.

My head was still bowed and my bangs were covering my eyes I couldn't look at Wendy. Not when she was putting her own life at risk by wasting the little magical energy she had left trying to heal me. I could see through my strands of hair she was breathing hard, her face was slightly pale and sweat was beaded across her forehead. As she tried to stand up I grabbed her hand again.

"Thanks Wendy." I said softly looking at her.

She blushed again but smiled as she stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Wendy then turned to me and leaned down extending her hand outward.

"Hey what are guild mates for?" she asked smiling at me.

I chuckled and accepted the hand as Wendy draped one my arms over her shoulder it wasn't too painful to walk. My bone was still pretty fragile so I couldn't put all my weight on it but with Wendy's help I was able to limp down. We quickly turned a corner and stayed close to any house that was still standing just in case we had to hide. Wendy was trying to get me outside the city where we had evacuated the civilians but as we limped along I heard a voice.

"ROMEO! ROMEO!" the voice shouted and it grew louder and louder.

We turned around and as we did I saw my dad rounding a corner as he spotted me he sped up. He ran up to me and pulled me into a hug which I didn't mind since I had been worried about him too.

"You ok?" he said looking me over and pointing to my leg.

"Better now Wendy healed me." I said looking over to Wendy.

My dad let me go and embraced Wendy who was a bit startled but let him as he muttered thank you. Wendy in fact looked happy as my father tried suffocating her with his bear hug. Suddenly I could hear Carla and as I looked up there she was flying toward us.

"Wendy! Laxus and the others need you straight away! Come on child this is no time for hugs!" she said urgently.

"Will you be ok?" Wendy said looking at me as my father stood by myside.

"Don't worry Wendy I'll take it from here." My dad said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Wendy didn't look convinced as she kept staring at me but I nodded back she was needed elsewhere. She ran off and jumped up as Carla grabbed onto her and carried her father into the sky and toward the center of the city. Soon she became a speck and my dad then grabbed me placing me on his back before running off. After that everything was a blur of running, dragons, fire and a strange vision of my dad dying. I still flinch thinking about it but one memory was clear in my mind when the sun rose that day. Everyone was celebrating the dragons disappearance including me I sat on a pile of rubble watching everyone gather up. Everyone was just enjoying the fact that they were still alive who could blame them really. As the sun painted the entire scene a light pink and orange I saw Wendy landing with Carla. They landed away from the rest of the party and Wendy made a bee line for where I was sitting. Meanwhile Carla was already being bombarded by Happy but in all honesty she didn't look that annoyed happy in fact. But I focused my attention on Wendy as she gave me a quick hug before bolting up with a vibrant blush even though I'm sure I had one as well. I looked her over she looked exhausted but luckily no major injuries other than some cuts.

"You ok?" she asked breathlessly.

"Thanks to you." I answered as she gave a small laugh.

"Alright lets heal this all up." She said bending down toward my ankle.

"Hold on! Are you sure you are ok?" I asked panicky.

"I am now." She said looking up with the brightest smile.

At this point I'm sure I turned a vibrant red so I turned away while Wendy worked on my leg. After a couple of seconds I turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you Wendy." I whispered.

"No problem Romeo." She answered back softly as she smiled.

From there it was a bit of a blur until the party at the castle to celebrate our victory I could remember the castle gleaming in the moonlight. Inside cheery music filed the air and everyone was laughing, talking and having a good time. I however was busing myself with the food finally enjoying the fact that Fairytail had won the Grand Magic Games. My ears pricked up as the music changed to a slower melody and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and dropped my mouth open in shock at Wendy who was draped in a gorgeous dress. It was a subtle purple color with lighter purple as the trim. The dress looked a bit snug at the top and puffed out as it came down. Her hair was done up in a half ponytail with her bangs to one side and some strands of vibrant blue hair in the front. She looked absolutely gorgeous and I must have been so stunned that I couldn't even close my mouth. As she pointed at me and laughed telling me to close my mouth since there was still bits of food in there. I nearly choked as I wheeled around and swallowed the entire mouthful of food.

"Would you like to dance after you finish choking?" she asked laughing.

I turned around in utter shock and saw Wendy extending her hand nudging her head toward the dance floor. Heat rushed to my face and I stuttered but I felt someone lean their back into me. Making me step forward and grab Wendy's hand as I turned around I saw it was Natsu who looked down at me and gave me a sly wink. Before I could stutter a word Wendy was dragging me to the dance floor this triggered my panic mode. All I could do was stutter like an idiot trying to remember the one conversation I had with my dad about dancing. I had danced once before with Wendy but with Natsu and Lucy as my guide now I was drawing a total blank. I was nearly having a heart attack trying to remember what my dad told me about dancing after that day.

 ** _Take her hand._**

Alright I said in my mind as I grabbed Wendy's hand and raised it up.

 ** _Then her waist._**

Waist I said mentally I moved my other hand toward her waist but stopped when I saw Gajeel sneering at me from behind Wendy. He was leering at me with his arms crossed while Levy was clinging on to him trying desperately to pull him away. But Gajeel wouldn't budge he continued to leer at me while possibly counting the many ways he could slaughter me. My sweat dropped Gajeel was always like a big brother to Wendy so maybe grabbing her waist was a bit too much for him. So I put my hand slightly further up so instead of her waist was I grabbing more of her back.

 ** _Then just sort of sway around like your drunk and that's how you dance._**

I spun her around trying to keep in step with the music as we moved around the dance floor. It seemed to be working she was smiling and I could finally breathe again. Why was I so nervous this isn't so bad I said to myself.

" Wow I didn't know you could dance." Wendy said smiling.

"She complimented me!"

"What do I say?!"

"Do I say I like her dress?!"

"Maybe her hair!"

"WELL SAY SOMETHING!"

All these thoughts went flying through my head but it failed to actually come out of my mouth. It wasn't until a few seconds late was I finally able to at least begin to move my mouth.

"T-Thanks you too. I think you look really pretty tonight." I said nearly turning completely red.

I wondered why talking to her when she was nearly dying or in a warzone was so much easier then right now. But the iron grip on my heart loosened when she smiled and thanked me. The rest of dance went well and I was able to have a real conversation with Wendy. I looked at her as she laughed at my jokes seeing her so happy I felt like I finally found something I didn't even know was lost. I felt oddly complete I honestly wondered what was going on. I had heard about falling in love but I never honestly believed it happened like the way they would explain in stories. But right here right now seeing every little thing of Wendy and loving every tiny thing. Her smile, the way she talked about the world, the way her eyes saw things, just every tiny detail.

Was I falling in love with Wendy Marvell?

Not that I had much time to ponder that question or to even talk to Wendy about it because ten seconds later Natsu arrived. Natsu of course had to make an entrance dressed as a king everything went downhill from there. The journey home I wasn't able to get anywhere near Wendy and even after my dad kept me busy with all his jobs I could barely see her. But when I did I felt that same feeling I had felt back in the castle. I would catch myself staring at her at odd moments when she was walking down the streets with bags. When was she was eating, reading a book, talking with Carla and every time I did I couldn't help but feel happy. But happiness doesn't ever last long does it that's when the war with Tartaros started and the whole guild was thrown in war mode. Everything fell apart right at the seams our city turned into a war zone and Fairytail had disbanded. Even though we had won the fight Fairytail had disbanded I can remember feeling that same sinking feeling the day Wendy left for Tenroe island. Everything was chaos after we disbanded I tried to find Wendy before I took off but Gajeel told me she had already left with Carla. I didn't blame her though nobody wanted to stay here if Fairytail wasn't around. For the next year it would be me and my dad not much of a change just without everyone else. I was fourteen now go figure for the most part me and my dad were a pretty good team and life was alright. But at night Wendy popped into my mind as I turned over in my cot I pulled out a letter from under my pillow. It was from Wendy she had sent it awhile go we had been sending letters to each other but as of late we hadn't been in contact. Last I heard she was in Cheryl's guild with Carla in all honestly it was too painful to talk to each other without Fairytail. But this letter in particular I carried with me where ever I went. I only opened the letter slightly and read the words on the bottom of the page. In her neat script were the words:

I miss you

I had sent the same thing to her and that was the last I had from Wendy Marvell in the past six months. Since then I felt that same empty pain in my chest that I did the last time she was gone. I hated it so much. But me and my dad kept working it was our way of keeping sane but one day I letter came it was from Lucy. I had never seen my dad so excited we packed up the horses and rode back to our old guild hall. I had never been happier seeing everyone together again after a year and across the crowd of people I saw Wendy. I might have knocked over a few people but I didn't care I ran up to Wendy. She didn't even bother with hello as I bear hugged and she gripped me tightly. As I held her close and buried my head into her shoulder I thought to myself "This time I am never letting you go."

But happiness doesn't last very long does it?

Another chapter and our love birds are reunited! but it wont stay that way for very long! I will try to post the next chapter soon! thanks again for all the support


	4. Wendy Marvell?

Construction for the new guild hall was going pretty well all things considered. The foundation was coming along really well and no one was complaining about working from sunrise to sundown. As I set some cement down for the next row of bricks I heard Erza call me over.

"Romeo! Can you go with Wendy to get some more bricks?" she asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wendy bolt up hitting her head on a support beam. As she straightened out I could see she was bending her head trying to cover her blush. I wasn't in any better condition I was stuttering and I couldn't walk Natsu had to push me toward her.

"Alright come on you two!" Erza commanded.

"Hold on!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"I must protest as well." Carla said flying forward.

But Natsu grabbed onto Gajeel and Lucy grabbed on to Carla keeping them from following us. With a bit of effort I started walking side by side with Wendy down the cobblestone streets. Eventually as we kept walking I actually attempted at making conversation. It was going pretty well we were laughing and joking about our new guild. We ended up getting so lost in conversation that we didn't notice we were in front of the supply store. As we walked in front of the store which was across the street from a bank Wendy's ears perked up.

"Get down!" she exclaimed grabbing me.

She pushed me down as the bank exploded sending a shock wave knocking everyone down. I was thrown into the ground with Wendy as people all around us started screaming. Out of the broken bank green gas was spewing out mingling with the debris and dust. I slowly opened my eyes and coughed the air was thick with smoke and soot. My eyes fell onto Wendy who was lying face down in the ground. I tried to move my arm but I couldn't I literally couldn't my body wasn't obeying my commands.

Why can't I move?!

I thought panicking but as I looked around I saw that no one was moving but their eyes were wide opened. My eyes focused on the green gas that was all around us I realized that it wasn't from the explosion. I recognized the scent it was paralyzing gas but why would anyone use that? Unfortunately I didn't need to wait long for the answer my ears pricked up as I heard a small snicker.

"Paralyzing gas works every time." A voice snickered.

With some difficulty I was able to move my head slightly up so I could see the source of the voice. There was a group a men and women standing in the green gas with face masks looking over the people who were paralyzed on the ground.

"Hey tell the boss I got something here." One of them said pointing over to Wendy.

My heart started jackhammering against my chest as they got closer to Wendy. But as they got closer Wendy started stirring slowly getting up being a Sky Dragon Slayer gas and poison didn't affect her too much. As she started getting up one of the men sneered at her and slammed his foot down on her back. Wendy cried out as he pressed his foot into her back gradually pushing her into the ground. I started to grit my teeth and growl trying to get up but my body still wasn't responding.

"Hey look at this one she belongs to Fairytail." the man said as he kept his foot on her back.

"Really wow I think the boss will like that one." Another man said as he approached.

"Maybe this one will survive the extraction process." The first man said thoughtfully.

"Maybe alright let's bring her." The second man said.

The first man started grabbing Wendy but she bit him in response the man cried in outrage. He yanked her by her collar and punched her across the face so she landed face down into the street. I tried screaming but my body still wouldn't obey me as they picked her up and draped her over his shoulder. As they turned to walk away I lunged forward using all my strength and grabbed on to his foot.

"Let her go!" I sneered clinging to his foot.

"Or what?" the man said turning to face me.

I didn't answer as I set his foot on fire with my blue flame he cursed and ripped his foot from my grip. He swung his foot sending it smashing it my jaw I could feel blood gushing out but I still couldn't move. The two men laughed before walking away with Wendy dangling from the first man's shoulder. They disappeared with a swish of the green gas and soon both of them and the gas were gone. My body started responding to my commands but now it was already too late.

"DAMN IT!" I exclaimed punching the ground.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" I yelled over and over again and with every yell I would punch the ground.

My fist was already bleeding but I didn't care I was about to punch the ground one more time when someone grabbed my arm.

"Romeo what the hell are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed holding my arm.

But I ripped my arm away from him and kept pounding the ground before stopping and leaning my head against the ground.

"They took her." I said my head lying against the ground.

I felt a jerk and someone had now grabbed me by my collar it was Gajeel he was holding me close to his face sneering at me.

"What do you mean they have her?!" he sneered his fist getting tighter around my collar.

I couldn't face him so I bent my head down and Gajeel understood the rest. He cursed and started to scream at me.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM TAKE HER?!"

"COULDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A FAIRYTAIL MAGE WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR OWN." He screamed throwing me to the ground.

I got on to all fours and wiped the blood from my mouth but I didn't move as Gajeel advanced toward me. I knew he was going to attack me but I didn't plan on moving I deserved it. As he came forward my father blocked his path stretching out his arms.

"Don't lay another hand on my son." He sneered at Gajeel.

"Well maybe if you son got a beating or two he would know how to fight." Gajeel growled back.

"How d-dare.." my dad began

"Dad let him." I said cutting him off.

He rounded on me looking at me as I kneeled on the ground looking straight at the bank.

"Romeo what the hell are saying?" he asked raising his voice.

"I couldn't do anything to help Wendy I deserve this." I said starring at the ground.

"And what would that accomplish?" a voice asked.

This time it wasn't Gajeel or my dad it was Erza she walked past Gajeel and stood in front me facing the direction they had taken Wendy.

"Having you beaten to a pulp won't help us get Wendy back. You sulking and thinking of what you could have done different and not actually doing anything that would earn you a beating. We will get Wendy back and you'll be the one to do it. If you can't pull yourself together for that then you really don't deserve to be called a Fairytail mage." Erza said sternly before walking back to the guild.

I didn't know whether that was to make me feel better or to make me feel worse but either way I got up. I would get Wendy back and if I didn't I couldn't see much of a reason to stay in Fairytail.

Wendy P.O.V

My head was pounding as I woke up the last thing I could remember was this man punching me. As I sat up I could feel it my jaw was pretty sore probably bruised but otherwise I was ok. But as I sat up I noticed I wasn't in town anymore I was in a room. It was a painted white and I was lying in a canopy bed that was covered in silk sheets. As I looked around I noticed how elegant the whole room was it had a marble fireplace with mahogany furniture settled all around the rest of the room. As I started to crawl off the bed I noticed my clothes had been changed I was in a white satin gown. I felt violated but I pushed that aside for now I needed to get out of here but before I could even move the door creaked opened. I leaped onto the bed and knelt on the far side pressing myself against the bedpost. A man walked in he looked older late twenties at the most he had jet black hair with one blue eye. The other was a blueish white and it looked as though he couldn't really see out of it. He was wearing a business suit and he walked over slowly raising his hands up.

"You're back." He said gently as he stood there.

When I didn't answer I could see his body twitch in annoyance but he kept his composure for the most part. His eyes scanned me hungrily they were filled with lust but also longing and sadness so much so that I couldn't look into his eyes. But out of the corner of my eye I could see his eyes resting on my jaw where the man had struck me.

"Who did that to you?' he asked this time with vengeance sown into his voice.

Again I didn't answer and moved farther away from him till I was near the edge of the bed I was still pretty weak and I needed to buy more time.

"It me Lilian you can tell." He said softly inching forward his blind eye slightly twitching.

"My name is Wendy." I sneered back.

He stopped moving forward and his face changed from kind to angry and he yanked his hand upward. As he did chains appeared linking my arms to his hand and I was yanked forward. He then grabbed my face bringing me up towards his face before softly stroking my cheek. I flinched and inched back attempting to break free from the chains using my magic but it wasn't working.

"Why are you always so difficult Lilian? I always end up having to use my anti-magic chains on you. Why? I even had a nice lady change you and bring you back home aren't I a good husband?" he asked ruffling his hair and tightening his hand on the bed post.

I didn't answer mostly because I had no idea what to say this man clearly wasn't sane.

"The silent treatment now?! Haha! Great! Just wonderful!" he said gripping his hair before turning around.

He muttered to himself this crazed expression in his eyes as he stared at the ground.

"One more extraction process and that should do it." He muttered.

"Extraction process?" I thought to myself.

My thoughts were racing but before I could question him he raised his hand again and I was yanked forward. He cut the chains from his end and tied it to the bedpost so that I couldn't use any magic or run away. As I struggled against the chains he leaned over the bed and outstretched his hand and cupped my face.

"Soon Lilian we are going to be happy again." He cooed softly.

I snarled and inched back he looked at me again with a craze look resting on his face. He raised his hand and struck me across the face I fell to the bed before I sat up giving him the most hateful expression I could muster. He didn't answer but merely strode to the door throwing it opening as a team of mages busted through. Two grabbed my legs and the other grabbed my other hand I struggled against their grip and screamed. I clawed at them and tried biting them but I couldn't loosen their grip and the last mage came forward holding a purple lacrima. It began to glow and hum and that is last thing I could remember because from that point Wendy Marvell stopped existing.

Romeo P.O.V

After three days of research, little sleep and a near beating from Gajeel we had finally tracked the bandits that kidnapped Wendy. I was determined to find Wendy or else I would leave Fairytail forever and I had given Erza my word that I would do so. As I lowered myself down into the underground base I could hear Natsu's voice via telepathy.

"Romeo you haven't slept in three days are you sure you can do this?" he asked worriedly.

"We already discussed this I was the only one small enough to sneak in and sneak out undetected." I answered curtly.

"I know but remember once we go in you have three minutes max to get to the room and get out. Erza wants a clean rescues mission absolutely no head on head fighting on your part she wants 100% guarantee of getting Wendy out." He responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Natsu..I will die here if I have too." I answered back in a grave tone.

"No need to go all Romeo and Juliet on us lover boy just find the room where Wendy is and report back. Got it?" he asked with some worry seeping into his voice.

I didn't answer and continued my way down the dimly lit pathway it was a grimy stone hallway. Thanks to Levy they had pinpointed that the bandits were hiding out in an old escape route that branched out into different underground tunnels. Also that in the center there was an intersection and on the middle wall if the right heat was applied a map of the entire maze would appear.

 _Left_

 _Right_

 _Right_

 _Left_

I said to myself repeating Levy's instructions until I came to the intersection and with a swish I summoned a wave of red flames. They licked the wall in front of me and lines of black began to appear growing out of the wall. An entire city of tunnels and rooms appeared quickly my eyes scanned the map and I could see that the bandits had labeled certain rooms. However I couldn't see a prison cell marked anywhere I franticly scanned as the lines began to fade. It was miracle I made it this far without alerting anyone but to stay here any longer and to examine the map was too risky. I panicked till my eyes fell on a room in the bottom right corner in neat script was written "Her Room."

I felt my gut clench the lines were fading I muttered rapidly to myself as I memorized the way to the room.

"GOT IT!" I screamed reaching into the telepathic network.

On cue the underground tunnel shook with a tremor that could rival an earthquake that was Fairytail for you. That is when the clock started ticking I had three minutes to get in and out with Wendy. Out of the messenger bag I was carrying I yanked out a cloak and pulled the hood over before starting the timer on my watch.

2:59

I rushed forward as a flood of people were running amok in the hallways trying to make sense of what was happening.

2:30

The hallways were a lot longer than I had expect and I wasn't even halfway there if I couldn't find Wendy in the next minute I wouldn't have enough time to get back to the escape route.

1:54

At this point I was panicking I needed to find Wendy! Finally as I pushed through last crowd of people I saw an oak door and inscribed on it were the words "Her Room". I didn't have to time to sneak my way inside and the crowd of rushing people wouldn't allow me to. So I launched over their heads not that they paid any attention to me they were too busy with the rest Fairytail. I kicked the door open and found Wendy lying on the bed motionless. I rushed forward and pressed two of my fingers against her neck and I could feel my heart stop beating. It took a bit but I could feel the faint pulse hit my fingertips I sighed and told Natsu I had found Wendy. He and the rest of Fairytail responded with another crash and now I was sure that they were over doing it.

1:31

I yanked another black cloak out of my bad and tossed it over Wendy before placing her on my back adjusting her a bit so that her head fell over my shoulder. I bounded out of the room and into the chaos that was in the hallway I ducked and weaved throughout the mass of people that were either running in terror or screaming battle cries. Repeating the direction that Levy had given him I soon saw Elfman at the end of the tunnel holding up a slab of steel. When we were going over the escape plan there was only three escape routes built into the maze incase of an earthquake. But for the best chance of finding Wendy I was lowered into the middle of maze which was closet to the map but father from any escape route. From there we found the quickest way to the escape route which was steel slab door that could only be opened by the bandits. But luckily Elfman was able to lift the door and with the chaos going on inside the alarms wouldn't stand out. However there was a major catch once the maze was under attack it would go into locked down mode and the steel door would be impossible to open. So before the attack Elfman would have to open the door and the longer Elfman held the door open the heavier it became because of its enchantment. But that was the closest escape route so we found a door exactly like the one here and tested how long Elfman could hold out and three minutes was his limit.

:35

I could see Elfman was dripping in sweat he couldn't hold the slab much longer so I pumped my legs faster trying to reach him. Elfman's knees started to buckle and he was gritting his teeth he cried out to me that he couldn't hold the steel slab much longer. With one final cry Elfman pushed the slab upward before stepping back with a squeal the slab came slamming down. Not before I slide under of course but we still weren't safe I called out to Natsu and I heard a deep rumble in the ground as Fairytail began to pull out. Elfman then picked me up along with Wendy and launched me into the air as Erza swooped down on a Griffin. She extended her hand and I reached out allowing her to clamp onto my forearm as I swung myself up. I nestled myself on the Griffin's back and yelled happily as I stared at Wendy who was still draped over my back. Erza smiled happily but focused on the Griffin this group apparently had excellent tracking mages and Erza wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. I admired Erza for that she wanted no confrontation to happen near Wendy I guess from her personal experience in the Tower of Heaven she knew best. As we soared through the air I lost track of time I was too busy holding on to Wendy staring at her as I cradled her in my arms. Slowly the cold air caused Wendy to stir from her slumber. As she opened her eyes she seemed confused and frightened I could see no happiness in her eyes.

"Wendy?" I asked fearfully.

"Whose Wendy?" she replied.

* * *

Hi guys! I am so sorry it took me forever to post but I basically had a crazy situation with Wifi and also back to school season SO I'm very busy. But I know that's a lame excuse I hope you enjoy this long chapter! I will update sooner and as an im sorry present tonight I am posting a new story about Natsu and Juvia so if any of you ship Navia then go check that out. It will be up at 9pm and it is titled "Warm". Hope this makes up for my absence thank you guys again for all the support your reviews, alerts, and favorites mean a lot! see you soon BYEEEEEE


	5. A Long Nap

Romeo P.O.V

Utterly soulless is how I felt as I sat beside the door to the infirmary where Porlyusica was fussing over Wendy. Erza had enough sense to land immediately after Wendy questioned me about who I was. If she hadn't I would have fallen off the Griffin and plummeted the ground while happily accepting death. After she landed she told me to stay on the ground and regroup with the other while she took Wendy back to Fairytail. I didn't protest as I stared at the ground while Erza took off with Wendy I regrouped with the others and didn't say a word. Apparently everyone was too scared to talk to me even Gajeel he said I looked like I had just kissed death. After a while of sitting there I decided to go back into the main hall where the mood wasn't much better. Levy was fussing over any type of books she could find about these bandits apparently they were pretty famous and ranked as an S-class mission if anyone could take out their leader. I sat beside Erza who was perched on the bar while fussing with her armor it took a while but she finally spoke up.

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" she muttered adjusting her armor.

Unfortunately that was the absolute last thing I wanted to hear so I got up once more and walked away toward the door. But before I reached it I heard Porlyusica calling out to me.

"If you want to know what happened to your girlfriend I strongly suggest you stick around boy." She said crisply fixing her eyes on me.

At this point I wanted to rip her eye balls out of her skull but she was the only one who could heal Wendy so perhaps after. I seated myself at a table facing her and she pursed her lips at me I could see she was struggling with Wendy's situation. Porlyusica normally hated humans including herself but Wendy it seemed she could tolerate more than others so this must have been difficult for her.

"There is no blunt force to the girls head I did a full scan tried every remedy I could but she is unresponsive. She is like a blank slate." She began but I cut her off.

My temper was rising at this point she was talking about Wendy like she was a patient and not a guild mate believe it or not Porlyusica once belonged to Fairytail.

"So in short you can't heal her." I said curtly.

The whole guild drew a collective breath and several members took a step back but I kept my stance and stared straight at Porlyusica. But she didn't seem angry at me in fact her eyes seemed sad like she was pitying me.

"There is nothing to heal boy something is missing I can heal but I can't replace." She responded in a deathly whisper. There was a silence but this time it was Levy who piped up from behind her mountain of books.

"I found something!" she exclaimed before rushing behind her stack of books again. The whole guild moved over to her pile and I recognized some of the books thick black books containing mugshots. One book was opened up to a man who was stated to be 29 he had a one blind eye according to the profile.

"Is this the leader?" I asked pointing to the mugshot.

"Yes." Levy mumbled digging through another pile of books.

It was quite as Levy dug through her pile before exclaiming happily holding a worn out newspaper she walked toward the center and began to read.

"Twenty nine year old Marcus Salvatore had a fairytale life growing up from an unstable family in poverty to finally marrying his childhood sweetheart Lilian. He led a quiet life till one day the factory that his wife worked at exploded killing her and hundred other workers. An investigation was launched and it was soon learned that the manager of the factory was to blame for the explosion. However Marcus did not wait for the trial to take justice on the manager and killed the manger a day before the trial resulting in the loss of his right eye." Levy quoted before dropping the newspaper and getting out another book.

This book was a heavy leather brown book with gold letters that spelled out "Profiles." I recognized this book it was a part of many books that had detailed profiles about the worst bandits, murders and overall lowlifes. Levy flicked through the pages furiously till she stopped and started to read she took a moment and began to read.

"That's why I didn't make the connection he wasn't captured under his real name. Marcus escaped from a jail cell after killing that manger with the help of his anti-magic chains. Marcus is a mage with the ability to produce anti-magic atoms while still using magic. He can form any weapons from thin air by manipulating the atoms around him but his signature weapon are his anti-magic chains which he then infuses with anti-magic atoms. Due to this skill he acquired the attention of many criminals and formed a society which he runs in order to fund his research." At this point Levy stopped reading.

"How does an ability like that even work?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"Anti-magic atoms still has bits of magic the same way magic has atoms of anti-magic it's all about balance. It's a rare type of magic but not unheard of." Erza answered turning back to Levy.

But Levy was lost in the book she had turned a sickly color of white like she was going to be sick she was trembling. But she kept looking the book as she stuttered trying to speak up my guess was that she found out what Marcus had done to Wendy.

"Levy what did he do to Wendy?" I asked I couldn't take the suspense. Levy looked horrified and placed the book down for everyone to see on this page were eight women who all looked exactly like Wendy. Only one of the eight women was smiling the one at the top who looked as though she could be Wendy's mother. She had the same face, the same dark hair even the same smile.

"That Lilian after she died according to the file Marcus had a mental breakdown he couldn't handle the idea of losing her. So he didn't in order to save him from going insane with grief according to the file his mind formed an alternate reality for him. To him the accident never happened and he became obsessed with the idea that Lilian had run away and not died. He finds women who look exactly like her….and he performs the extraction process which drains the women of their memory. He believe that the extraction process cures his "wife" of whatever made her run away in the first place. Each victim has been driven mad and according to this file the women have been under the care of the Magic Council for a year. They rejected the process and kept all their memories but it messed the processing of their brain so rehab was necessary. According to this file Wendy is the only one who has survived the process with no mental damage. But in essence Marcus funded a group of scientist to build a lacrima that could steal the memories of others and he succeeded he just needed a strong test subject." Levy finished angry tears streaming down her face.

Again there was silence I stared at the ground in disbelief what type of science and grief can give you the ability and will to steal someone's memories. It wasn't until Erza spoke did everyone start to look hopeful again.

"According to this file research was done on the creation of this lacrima and it was discovered that it contains the memories of all the women it was used on. There is no use in sitting here moping tomorrow we set out to find that lacrima." Erza barked dismissing everyone.

I stayed in the seat for a while not moving not till it got dark anyway slowly I got up and walked. Erza had given everyone orders for the day but she had already told me that I was to sit this one out. I didn't mind siting it out according to the file there was no guarantee that even if they got the lacrima they could restore Wendy's memory to me it was a hopeless situation. I had already lost Wendy and this time she wasn't coming back. As I thought this I walked up to the balcony of the guild hall and leaned against the railing letting the cool air graze and stroke my face. But the moment didn't last long as the door behind me opened and Wendy climbed out and on to the balcony with me. She spotted me and raised a finger to her lips as she closed the door and pressed her ear to the door. After standing there for a second or two she gave a sigh of relief and straightened up.

"Sorry that cat thing I think Carly is her name wouldn't leave me alone and I just needed some air." She said walking to the railing standing beside me.

I could help but laugh this which made Wendy look at me with a confused expression.

"What so funny?" she asked in an offended tone.

"Nothing just that _Carla_ is your best friend." I said slyly.

"That _cat_ with wings was my best friend. Couldn't I have made friends with humans?" she asked bowing her head in shame.

I couldn't help but cry in laughter as I bent over clutching my stomach it wasn't until I wiped the tears from my eyes did I see Wendy staring at me. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No just that you're the first person to smile at me the whole time I have been here. Everyone else gives me this sad look or this pity look I hate it." Wendy said staring at the city below.

This I had no answer everyone loved Wendy here and it was impossible to look at her knowing that she wasn't Wendy.

"When that lady had me on the griffin you called me something." She said.

"You mean your name?" I asked sarcastically.

"Could you say it again?" she pleaded.

I felt my stomach hit the floor to not even recognize her own name it must be a low point. To not know how much joy and hope that name gave to people it was truly sad. I felt like I was looking at a child instead of teenager. Yet how could someone who is still so young have so much taken away first she was taken seven years out of time and now she had her memories taken away. I then realized I must have looked pretty weird staring at her for this long so I decided to answer her question.

"You are Wendy Marvell member of Fairytail and you are a Sky Dragon Slayer." I said proudly.

"I sound like a super hero." Wendy chuckled.

"You have no idea." I replied smirking.

Wendy smiled but she shifted uncomfortably like she wanted to ask a question but was too afraid to. But I bowed my head because I already knew what she wanted to ask.

"My name is Romeo." I said softly.

Wendy looked up and gave me a grateful smile before muttering thank you and for a moment I had my Wendy back. But then I couldn't see the emotion in her eyes she didn't remember me she didn't know me I wasn't anything to her.

"Umm I have to head home I know Lucy told you were the dorm rooms are so I'll see you tomorrow." I said a bit coldly.

As I walked down there was still people in the guild hall working on the lacrima plan but they were confined to a corner. I began to walk out when suddenly Wendy ran out and called out at me.

"I thought you were different!" she screamed at me.

I turned around stunned and confused standing under the guild hall door but I couldn't speak.

"I am still Wendy! I thought this guild was a family but since I've been here you guys all look at me like I'm a monster! Whoever Wendy was I am still her! I didn't ask to forget!" she screamed tears now falling down her face.

I felt it and I'm sure everyone else did too the guilt but we couldn't help it we had essentially raised Wendy since she came here. She grew up into such a beautiful young warrior to lose all those memories was the equivalent of her never even being there. But just as I was about to speak I heard a sharp snap of metal as a chain shot out of nowhere smacking me in the face. I felt my jaw break on contact and blood dripped down the front of my chin. I hit the ground before whipping around to the see the chain snaking its way to Wendy coiling its length around her waist. She screamed as she was lifted into the air and with a might whip she was yanked forward. Natsu shouted releasing a flamethrower trying to melt the chains but the flames harmlessly licked the steel chains. It clicked in my mind whose chains were these and I cried out to Erza as Wendy was coming toward me.

Erza locked eyes with my registering what was happening and summoned one of her swords to her side. She arched her back and threw her sword forward like a javelin it soared past me following Wendy as she was pulled out the archway. I crouched down and launched forward grasping the hilt of the sword and arched my back bringing it up in a high arch cutting the chains in two. The chain snapped back and retreated as I dove and cradled Wendy before I touched the ground I spun around launching the sword back to Erza. She launched forward grasping its hilt as another chain shot forward trying to grab Wendy. It came speeding toward me but Erza intercepted it with her sword batting it away. I landed behind her as she battled with the chain in front of her was Marcus and the other bandits.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!" he screeched letting loose three more chains.

Erza reequipped summoning more swords to her side easily swatting away the chains with a toss of her flaming red hair as the rest of Fairytail ran past her toward the mob of bandits.

"Get Wendy out of here!" Erza ordered as she cut through more chains.

I nodded my head and yanked the chains off of Wendy before placing her on my back once more.

"Hold on." I said holding her tightly.

She didn't answer she looked around everyone was fighting for her she could hear the screams the yells. The fire that was now blazing courtesy of Natsu and she didn't understand any of it in her eyes we all seemed like monsters.

"You are going to have to trust me." I said worriedly.

She broke free of her daze and looked into my eyes I could see the hesitation in her eyes but she locked her arms around my neck. With that I launched forward through the mob of people.

Wendy P.O.V

I didn't know what was going on I woke up, I was taken to a guild, found out my best friend was a flying cat, and I meet Romeo. All these people were strangers but they knew me I could see that they knew me by the pain in their eyes. I couldn't understand any of it. Apparently I was a Sky Dragon Slayer who could heal and empathize with others. Basically I was a very confused person and now I was thrown into the middle of a battlefield. I gripped Romeo tightly as he carried me I felt oddly safe with him I felt whole when I was with him. I wondered if he was my boyfriend but for now I didn't have time to worry about that as far I was told a man was hunting me down. This Marcus had stolen my memory, stolen my family from me, and he took Wendy away from me. Forgetting everything and everyone felt like being born again but this time I was born with anger I wanted to hurt his Marcus for stealing my family away from me. It seemed un-Wendy like at least from what I was told but I wanted to hurt him I wanted him to pay for taking away my memories. As Romeo kept running more bandits kept following us but Romeo couldn't do anything he was too busy holding me. As more bandits followed us one leaped out at us in an attempt to grab me I shut my eyes and heard a yell. A boy with pink hair intercepted the bandit and the two went crashing to the ground behind us as Romeo kept running.

"NATSU!" I screamed.

I gasped did I just remember someone's name but just as quickly as it came the name left me.

"Romeo! Turn back!" I screamed holding him tight.

"Natsu did that so you could escape don't let him down by making me go back." Romeo yelled back.

I could feel tears streaming down my face tears for people I didn't even remember.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt or die because of me. Even if I don't remember." I said sobbing into Romeo's shoulder.

He bowed his head but the sadness didn't last long because a chain streaked by homing in on Romeo.

"Look out!" I screamed but it was too late.

The chain streaked forward and latched itself onto Romeo's leg and yanked him back. I went flying over his head and rolled around as I made impact with the concrete. I groaned as I sat up but I wished I had stayed on the ground there was blood and fire all around me. I could see everyone fighting I didn't want them to fight now for someone they couldn't even remember.

"Stop…"

No one answered.

"Stop." I sobbed a little louder.

Again no answer.

"STOP!" I sobbed screaming at everyone who could hear.

Then I head the clank as a chain came speeding toward me it was about to lock on when Romeo dashed in front me as the chain latched itself to his arm. He yanked his arm away and the chain recoiled before three more started shooting forward. I sat there as Romeo fend them off screaming at me to run but I couldn't I couldn't even move. The man who was controlling the chains Marcus I presumed grew closer. His chains moved faster and one struck Romeo's face sending him to the ground. I screamed but I still couldn't move my instincts were telling me to but I was frozen watching as each chain struck him causing blood to gush out of his wounds. He was now down to one knee blood dripping off his body and onto the floor but Marcus had his eyes on me. A single chain now lurched forward aiming at Romeo's head I felt fear I felt like my whole world was being attacked. This one boy this boy no Romeo was about to die and I couldn't let that happen I wouldn't let it happen. I couldn't explain the emotion running through me expect if I had to give it a guess I would say I loved that boy the boy I couldn't even remember. I loved him on a deeper level then I loved the others but I could feel it even if I didn't remember them I loved them all of them. I guess that's what made me get up and run in front of Romeo.

Romeo P.O.V

I closed my eyes happily as I heard Wendy's footsteps she was going to run she was going to live. I wasn't going to but she was and that was enough for me. I waited for the chain to perch my skull but I instead I heard a thump I looked up and I froze. Wendy was in front me arms extended as the chain dug itself into her stomach it busted out of the right side of her back just missing her spine. She gasped and blood spewed from her mouth as she feel to her knees with the chain sticking out of her back coated in her blood. She was breathily softly as she turned around to face me. "You're ok." She said smiling with blood dripping down her chin. The whole battle field stopped everyone bandit or Fairytail we all stopped and looked at Wendy.

Wendy P.O.V

It didn't hurt as the chain ripped into my stomach I really didn't the blood in my mouth and throat were definitely unpleasant. But Romeo was safe everyone was safe as I dropped down to one knee Marcus approached me. His eyes looked dead as he kneeled in front of me I thought I would hate him and kill him if I ever saw him. Yet I couldn't bring myself to hate him he was so sad and I don't know how I guess because of my ability as a Sky Dragon Slayer I could see that he was dying. His obsession with finding his wife and his mental condition had taken its toll on him.

"Lilian?" he asked as though he was seeing things for the first time.

I shook my head.

"My name is Wendy not Lilian you have to let her go." I said softly.

"I…don't know how." He sobbed. I smiled at him kindly before placing my hand on his cheek as my hand glowed a vibrant green. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I did know I couldn't stop his death but I could clear his mental condition before then at least. His eyes seemed to clear and he stopped for minute before his eyes became filled with tears.

"I….am…sorry." he sobbed.

"I know." I replied. It wouldn't be too long now he was taking his last breaths blood was down dripping out of his mouth but before he took his last breath he reached into his jacket. Slowly he pulled out the lacrima and held it before me.

"Mission terminated." He choked more blood dripping out of his mouth.

The orb cracked and shattered into glass and wispy bits of smoke flew out one into my head and the rest to other women who were under the care of the Magic Council.

"Thank you. Lilian I'll see you soon." He whispered as he fell to the ground dead with blood trickling from his lips. The chain that was imbedded in my stomach dissolved and now I could feel the pain. I leaned back and fell into Romeo's arm. My eyes fluttered open and I stared at him I couldn't really hear what he was saying but I as he leaned his head into my shoulders I heard it. He lifted his head up and I mouthed the words back at him with a smile on my face. But now, I was tired now, I would rest and settle in for the longest nap.

* * *

The last chapter will be up tomorrow "Farewell Wendy."


	6. Farwell Wendy

Wendy P.O.V

I seemed to be drifting farther and father away I wondered how much longer till I died. But that never came not that I was complaining I felt my stomach tighten as I woke up. Slowly all the blood started flowing to the rest of body and inch by inch I managed to move my body. I felt around my stomach there was a small scar thankfully not as bad I feared. As I looked around I could see it was in the infirmary I turned my head and there was Romeo waiting by my bedside. I was nervous about waking him up considering the last words I had told him were "I love you.". Eventually after adjusting myself on my bed I nudged him awake with my foot and already I started crying since I never thought I would never see him again. Slowly he stirred awake and he leaped up hugging me tight.

"You're an idiot." He whispered.

I laughed happily into his arms and hugged him tight I was just so glad that I could hug him. We hugged for a while till Romeo did something I don't think he would ever normally do. He grabbed my chin and kissed me for how long that kiss lasted I will leave that up to your imagination. it wasn't long after that the whole guild came busting into the room wrestling there way around the room trying to hug me. Once I again I cried because I recognized them all of them I knew their names and I knew them all. My family I had them back. After all the crying was done and everyone had their chance to strangle me I found out that I had been in a coma for the past week. Romeo apparently hadn't left my bedside since that day which made him blush out of embarrassment but I didn't care. I grabbed his hand and held it there smiling at him while the entire guild lost their minds. That was nearly twelve years ago I was twenty five now and today was my wedding day. I wanted it to be a quite ceremony but Erza wouldn't have any of it the entire guild hall was decked out in white and fairy lights. There was a lot of tears many heartfelt toast but the part I loved was seeing Romeo that day. Seeing him standing there waiting for me waiting to say "I do" that's all that mattered to me. The entire day was the happiest day of my life and afterward as we got into the carriage I looked back at the people that I once forgot.

"Farewell Wendy." Carla screamed.

I laughed happily I would be seeing them after my honeymoon but for now I was holding hands with Romeo.

"You're an idiot for marrying me." He whispered into my ear.

"But I'm your idiot." I whispered back.

Romeo P.O.V

This has been the story of the day my life changed the day I met Wendy Marvel The Girl With Blue Hair. I guess you can say it was the day I fell in love.

* * *

So Wendy didn't die hehe sorry if I scared you all. I wanted to make this ending even happier for all you. I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. Pokemonlovefan OUT!


End file.
